Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil passage for supplying oil, and more particularly to an oil passage for supplying oil that deactivates an engine cylinder.
Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, an internal combustion engine has features where a gas mixture is combusted in a combustion chamber, and it is operated by energy generated by combustion heat. The above-mentioned internal combustion engine mainly uses a multiple-cylinder engine equipped with a plurality of cylinders to increase the output of an engine and to reduce noise and vibration.
In recent years, due to increasing energy cost, a cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) is being developed, which cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) is configured to improve fuel consumption by deactivating part of the cylinders installed in an engine when the engine operates in a low horsepower state.
For example, if the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) is provided for a 4-cylinder engine, a gas mixture is not supplied to two cylinders so that they cannot be ignited. For this, the engine is operated by only the remaining two cylinders. In the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA), there is included a hydraulic lash adjuster (HLA) that is configured to adjust a gap of each valve using a hydraulic pressure, by means of which an intake valve is closed irrespective of the rotation of a camshaft when the input of a gas mixture is shut off, and the intake valve is closed even when the camshaft rotates. More specifically, the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) is connected to the HLA, and a hydraulic pressure is selectively applied to the HLA for thereby deactivating the cylinders.
When the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) of the engine operates by a hydraulic pressure, an oil supply passage is necessary so as to supply oil to the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA). Further, the oil supply passage may be formed in a cylinder head or may be provided therein.
However, when the construction of the oil supply passage becomes complicated, the manufacture cost may increase, and more manufacture processes may be required, thus deteriorating manufacture efficiency. Further, if the oil supply passage fails to maintain an appropriate level of hydraulic pressure, the reactivity of the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) may be deteriorated or error may occur during operations.
Therefore, what is needed is an oil passage for supplying oil with a simple construction, thereby keeping to a minimum the manufacturing costs the amount of amount of processes required to complete manufacture.
This information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.